


Trust Me

by Misfitgirl3390



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirl3390/pseuds/Misfitgirl3390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" At least listen to me!" Cecilia rolled out of the way and stared at the previous spot she was standing in, which was now covered with sharp bones.</p><p>" Sans, you have to believe me! I know what I'm doing! You're better than this!" She yelled. " Cece, he isn't listening this isn't going to work!" Flowey said. Cecilia's skin slowly turned blue and she cursed under her breath.</p><p>" Heh. You should listen to the weed, kid." Sans threw Cecilia into the wall, making her cry out in pain. " I'm, not stopping, until, you, trust me." Cecilia groaned as she hit the ground.</p><p>" Then we're gonna be here forever, Cecilia. Let's see who'll have a, 'change of heart' first."</p><p>~<br/>Cecilia woke up in the Undergrounds with a fuzzy memory. Teaming up with Flowey, she's determined to find a way through the barrier and help all of the monsters along the way.<br/>[Underfell!Sans x OC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Underfell is like my favorite Undertale AU. I hope you enjoy.

Cecilia's eyes flew open and she gasped quietly. A light beamed down on her face, making her squint her eyes and grumble slightly. She blinked a few times and once her vision was clear she realized the light was coming from a hole.  _' I fell?!'_ Cecilia thought, quickly sitting up. She looked at the bed of flowers she was laying on, wondering if she should sit there or if she should look for a way out. " Who was I with? How did this even happen?" She mumbled, her voice hoarse. She couldn't remember anything before waking up just now.  
  
    Cecilia decided that she should find a way out. There had to be a way out. She slowly stood up and stretched, looking around. She slowly walked forward, seeing an opening before her. Once walking through the door, she caught sight of a yellow flower. Cecilia hummed slightly and stepped forward. The flower suddenly turned around, its face demonic. " Who's there? Show yourself!" It hissed.  
  
    Cecilia jumped back some, but hesitantly moved forward into the light so that she stood in front of the flower. Its face slowly softened while staring up at her. " You....are you, human?" It asked. Cecilia nodded and the flower started to shake back and forth as if to say no. " We've got to hide you NOW. Your timing is terrible!" It said. Cecilia raised an eyebrow and the flower sighed. " Look, one been here long enough to know that Toriel should be making her rounds soon." As the flower was talking, a figure watched them both in the shadows. "...Who's Toriel?" Cecilia asked as the flower looked around, panicking. " Toriel is the caretaker of The Ruins. All the humans that came before you were killed by her! You need to get out of here!" The flower said. The new information made Cecilia's heart sink. She wouldn't be able to find her easy out alone, not if Toriel could catch her at any moment. " W-Would you be about to help me?" Cecilia asked. The flower stared at her for a moment. " I suppose, I could lead you out of The Ruins, but you'd have to find a way to keep me in some dirt." The flower said. Cecilia looked around and saw an old, dark green, worn out bookbag. She ran to it and picked it up. Sturdy and no holes. Perfect. Cecilia filled the bookbag halfway with dirt then carefully placed the flower inside before putting the bookbag on. The flower made itself grow so it could see over Cecilia's shoulder.  
  
   " L-Let's go then. That way." The flower used its leaf to point in a direction. Cecilia nodded and began to walk. It was silent for a bit and Cecilia felt uncomfortable. Like someone was watching her. " Why is, Toriel killing humans that fall down here?" She asked. " You're in the Undergrounds right now. Long ago, humans banished all the monsters down here and created a barrier the we couldn't pass. In order to break that barrier, we need seven human souls. Unfortunately for you, younger the last soul that they need." The flower explained. Something slimy wrapped around Cecilia's ankle, making her trip and fall. " Great." The flower huffed.  
  
   Cecilia turned around and looked to see a giant frog. She slowly stood up and realized the frog was only about six inches shorter than her, meaning it was roughly five feet tall. " T-That's a big frog!" Cecilia stuttered, her eyes wide. " RIBBIT." The frog's croak echoed though The Ruins. Cecilia looked down and saw her heart starting to glow a mint green. " What the Hell?!" She put her hand over her chest. " That's your soul! The Froggit wants to fight!" The flower said. " Fight?" Cecilia couldn't see herself harming thud creature, let alone killing it. " I-I don't know if you can understand me...but I don't want to fight." She said. " RIBBIT." Suddenly, several flies came zooming towards her. " Dodge them, quick!" The flower instructed. Cecilia quickly avoided all of the flies. " If you insist on not fighting, look down." The flower said. Cecilia looked down and tilted her head.  
  
[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]  
  
Cecilia hesitantly pressed on 'Act'.  
  
[FIGHT] [ _ **~**_ ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]  
*Check  
*Threat  
_**~**_ *Compliment

  
" Um, I, like the color of your skin. Green has always been my favorite color." Cecilia smiled. " RIBBIT." Red slowly started to form on the Froggit's cheeks as it attacked again. Cecilia easily dodged all of the flies.  
  
[FIGHT] [ ACT] [ITEM] [ _ **~**_ MERCY]  
  
Cecilia tapped on 'Mercy'.  
  
[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]  
_**~**_ *Spare  
*Flee  
  
Cecilia hit the spare button and alk the flies disappeared. "....RIBBIT." The Froggit kicked Cecilia's face before hopping away. " Okay then." Cecilia laughed, wiping the slime off of her face. " That went well." She began to walk again. " There's more to come. You did good." The flower said. " What's your name?" Cecilia asked, glancing at the flower. " I'm, Flowey." It answered. " I'm Cecilia. You can call me Cece." She smiled. Flowey sighed but smiled slightly. " Let's just get you out of here."  
  
**_~~~~~_**  
  
   Toriel walked to a door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. She decided that she's followed the human enough and would wait for her at the door that lead out of The Ruins. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. " You there?" On the other side of the door was a skeleton, short, with red pinpricks in his sockets. " Yes." Toriel answered before sighing. " Another human has fallen." She said.  
  
   " Wait, so you're saying you found av human?" The skeleton leaned against the door also, his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. " Yes. The human looks to be a teenager, with a talking flower. The flower is guiding the human through The Ruins, slowly making their way here." Toriel said.  
  
   " So, the human's still alive?" The skeleton asked. " She's has her fare share of confrontations with the dwellers, but she always manages to escape." Toriel said. " By killing them?" The skeleton asked. " By showing them mercy." Toriel corrected. The skeleton didn't respond. " She is unlike the other humans we've encountered. No matter the injuries she takes, she refuses to fight, to hurt the other. Instead, she's determined to befriend anyone, no matter who they are or what they do." Toriel smiled slightly, thinking of the human, then instantly frowned.  
  
   " Sounds to me this human girl is growing on you." The skeleton chuckled, shaking his head. "...He ha...Perhaps." Toriel looked down at the ground. " With the strength of their determination, I wonder if anyone will be able to stop her. Will I be able to drop her?" Toriel asked the last question to herself, closing her eyes. " Hell if I know. We're supposed to kill humans. Not stop them." The skeleton shrugged.  
  
   Toriel knew deep down that she wouldn't be able to kill the human, she would still try, but, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to kill her. She opened her eyes and slowly lifted her hand up to the door, softly knocking. " Knock, knock." She said. "..Really? Right now?" The skeleton asked. " Knock, knock." Toriel repeated, knocking again. "..Fine. Who's there?" He sighed. " I dare." Toriel crossed her arms, hearing faint footsteps coming her way. It was the human. " I dare who?" The skeleton asked. Toriel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.  
  
**" I dare you to kill the human, when no one else can."**  She said.  
  
   The red pinpricks in the skeleton's sockets disappeared as he stared at the door. " Heh." He closed his eyes. " That's not even a proper knock knock joke." He pulled his hood over his head. " But okay. I'll take on your dare." His left eyes glowed a bright red as he walked away from the door.  
  
    Once Toriel was sure he was gone, she opened her eyes again and prepared to fight the human.  
  
**_~~~~~~_**  
  
   " Hey, maybe there's a way to break the barrier without seven human souls.....hopefully." Cecilia mumbled the last part. They were now reaching the end of The Ruins. " I don't know for sure, but I think we can-" Flowey froze, its eyes widening. " Oh no..." Flowey mumbled. " Flowey, what's wrong?" Cecilia looked to see a goat woman staring back at her. " O-Oh. So, you're Toriel then?" She asked. Toriel didn't respond, she just took a few steps forward, showing no emotion. " I don't want to fight, Toriel." Cecilia said, looking up at her. Toriel closed her eyes and sighed. " My child. You are the last human soul that is needed." As she talked, fireballs slowly formed behind her. " I cannot let you pass through. Not alive." Toriel opened her eyes again. With that, Cecilia's heart turned mint green again and she prepared herself. " I-uh...I..." Cecilia stumbled on her words, not knowing what to say. Toriel just stared at her before attacking. Cecilia dodged the fireballs. She had to be quick. Toriel was much stronger than the dwellers in The Ruins. Talking wasn't going to work, she didn't know what to say.  
  
[FIGHT] [ ACT] [ITEM] [ _ **~**_ MERCY]  
_**~**_ *Spare  
*Flee  
  
  So Cecilia decided to immediately spare Toriel. Toriel looked away, not responding before attacking again. " Careful!" Flowey gasped, also dodging a fireball.  
  
  Cecilia huffed and stared at Toriel, pressing 'Spare' again. The goat woman now noticeably tensed and clenched her teeth together. She attacked once more, this time faster. Cecilia wasn't fast enough, and a fireball hit her leg. She grunted as the burning pain spread through her leg. She ignored the pain and spared Toriel again. " Cece! This isn't working!" Flowey said as Cecilia dodged the fireballs. She didn't respond. She was determined to spare Toriel. Looking Toriel in the eyes, Cecilia spared her again. Toriel's emotionless face now showed confusion, showing Cecilia that she was getting through to Toriel. She quickly dropped to the ground as a fireball grazed her head. " No, no, no." Cecilia patted her red hair in case it was on fire before sparing Toriel again.  
  
   " What are you doing?" Toriel asked, attacking again. Cecilia dodged the attack and smiled, now knowing what to say. " I know there's good in you, Toriel. You don't want this." She spared Toriel again. " Attack or run away." Toriel stated, attacking again. Cecilia moved some hair from her face, dodging her attacks before sparing Toriel again. " What are you proving this way?" Toriel asked, attacking. " I'm proving that you're not evil. I'm proving that anyone can be great, if they try." Cecilia spared Toriel. " Fight me or leave." Before Cecilia could dodge anything, she realized that the fireballs were nowhere near her. Toriel was purposely missing her. " No way..." Flowey mumbled as Cecilia smiled softly. " Toriel..." She pressed the spare button again.  
  
   With that, Toriel finally broke. " I know you want to go home," She started. Cecilia spared her again. " But it's dangerous out there, my child. I won't...I can't kill you, but outside these doors, they don't care. Can't, can't you just stay here, where it's safe?" Toriel said. " I can't do that, Toriel. I'm sorry. Let me through." Cecelia spared Toriel again. " I promise I can take good care of you here, Cecilia, please." Toriel said.  _' So she was the one who was following me.'_  Cecilia thought. She spared Toriel again, making her sigh. " I understand, my child." Toriel looked down and Cecilia's heart slowly stopped glowing. " If you wish to leave The Ruins...I will not stop you." Toriel looked at Cecilia. " You are, very brave. Thank you, for helping me." She smiled weakly. Cecilia slowly walked to Toriel and hugged her. " You're a very nice person, Toriel. You just needed someone to show you that." She smiled as Toriel hugged her back. " Please, just, be careful." With that, Toriel walked away.  
  
   Cecilia sighed. " Ready, Flowey?" She asked. " No. But no point in stopping you now. I doubt you will." Flowey mumbled. " Not even a thought in my head." With that, Cecilia opened the the door and walked through. They were now, officially out of The Ruins, and surrounded by snow. Cecilia shivered at the sudden temperature change, seeing nothing but tall, thick trees and snow. " Well. Here we go." Cecilia walked forward, looking around as she did. " It's, so quiet." Flowey mumbled. " It's freaking me out." Flowey's eyes darted around. Cecilia reached out and stroked one of Flowey's yellow pedals to help comfort the flower. " Don't worry, Flowey." She whispered. She was a bit nervous herself, but she tried not to focus on it. Cecilia glanced at the big stick in her path. She stepped on it, but it didn't break.  
  
   " Cece! Is Now really the time for this?" Flowey asked ad Cecilia put all her weight on the stick, trying to break it. " Yeah, sorry." She chuckled and continued walking, giving up on the stick. She heard something crack and glanced back. Her auburn eyes widened seeing that the stick she was trying to break was now broken. " Oh Hell no." She walked faster. Someone was following them.  
  
   Soon enough, a bridge came into view, making Cecilia break out into a run. She could feel someone behind her. She skidded to a stop once she was in front of the bridge. There was a gate on it, with spikes on top to prevent people from climbing over it.  _' It looks like I can squeeze through the bars.'_  She thought. " Cece, we should really keep-". **"** **H u m a n."** A deep voice cut Flowey off, making them both stiffen with fear.  **" D o n ' t  y o u  k n o w  h o w  t o  g r e e t  a  s u p e r i o r ?"** He seethed. A train of curse words flew through Cecilia's head.  **" T u r n  a r o u n d , a n d  s h a k e  m y  h a n d."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took Me Longer Than Expected To Write This. Enjoy!

     Cecilia was literally shaking, and it was very noticeable.  _' Just do it. Turn around! You can do this.'_ She forced herself to turn around and grab the hand of the mystery person. Cecilia shivered, feeling a bony hand grip her hand tightly, its phalanges digging into her skin, making her flinch. Concluding that this person was a skeleton, Cecilia stared at the red orbs staring back at her until finally, the skeleton stepped forward into the light. Cecilia's eyes immediately landed on the sharp row of teeth that the skeleton had. It seemed as though he never stopped grinning, even if he tried. He had to be an inch taller then Cecilia, but very intimidating.  
  
    " Don't just stand there like an idiot. What's your name, kid?" The skeleton asked, glaring at her. Cecilia blinked a few times before letting the question sink in. She tried to pull her hand away but the skeleton only made his grip tighter. " You don't want to make him angry! Answer the question!" Flowey whispered to Cecilia. The skeleton finally noticed Flowey over Cecilia's shoulder. Flowey shrunk down into the bookbag, locking eyes with the skeleton who was quickly losing his patience. " Don't make me repeat myself, human." He seethed, the red pinpricks in his eyes fiercely flashing a brighter red. " Cecilia." She said quickly. " My name is Cecilia." She mumbled. The skeleton's grin widened a bit. " The name's Sans. Sans the skeleton." He replied.  _' Sans.'_ The name seemed oddly familiar to Cecilia. " I'm supposed to be on the lookout for humans right now." His voice got deeper, more threatening. Cecilia tried again to free her hand, making Sans chuckle. " Calm down, sweetheart." He let Cecilia's hand go, making her stumble back into the snow. " Lucky for you, I don't feel up to it today." Sans shrugged, sending relief through Cecilia.  
  
    " But my brother, Papyrus? He's a human-hunting FANATIC." Sans' grin widened seeing the fear return in Cecilia's eyes. " Shit." She mumbled. He chuckled, glancing up, seeing his brother in the distance. " Actually, I think that's him over there." He said. " Oh no!" Flowey began to panic as Cecilia cursed again. " I'll help ya out, but yer gonna owe me. Get up, I have an idea." Sans grabbed Cecilia's arm and roughly brought her to her feet before forcing her through the gate in front of them, causing her to earn some scratches on her arms and cheeks from some spikes that were placed. " Go behind that pile of snow." Sans shoved Cecilia in the direction of the snow pile and she his, crouching down. " Should we really be trusting him?". " Shhh!" Cecilia hissed, hearing footsteps. Flowey sighed and listened.  
  
    " Sup, bro?" Sans greeted his brother casually, staring up at him. " You know what's 'sup', brother! It's been eight days and you still haven't recalibrated your traps!" Papyrus yelled. " Hey, I planned on doing it. Not today though." Sans shrugged. " You have more than enough time to do it! You just hang around your station! What are you even doing?" Papyrus asked. " Staring at this lump of snow. 'S really cool. You wanna look?" Sans asked. Cecilia and Flowey looked at each other, tensing up.  
  
    Before Flowey could whisper an ' I told you so', bones suddenly emerged from the ground, destroying the lump of snow next to them. Cecilia let out a silent scream, covering her mouth as Flowey hid inside the bookbag. " No! I don't have time for that! What if a human comes through here?" Papyrus asked. "....Maybe the lump next to it will help you." Sans said. " SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Papyrus yelled. " Alright, alright. No need to blow up over it." Sans chuckled as Papyrus sighed. " I am going to attend to my traps. I suggest you do the same, brother." With that, Papyrus walked away.  
  
    " Bloody Hell! He almost got us killed!" Flowey exclaimed. " Oh, come on. If I wanted ya dead, I would've done it myself." Cecilia jumped slightly, seeing that Sans was now right next to her. " You oughta get goin', kid. If Papyrus comes back, I won't protect ya again." Sans said, looking down at Cecilia. They stared at each other for a moment. "....Thank you." With that, Cecilia scrambled to her feet and ran off. " That was a close one. Next time, I think we should stay away from creepy smiley-face." Flowey huffed as Cecilia began to slow down. " I don't know, he did still help us. That has to mean something, something, right?". " He was terrifying! I don't even want to know what his brother looks like!" Flowey said. Cecilia couldn't help but to agree. She would have to steer clear from Papyrus and possibly Sans. " Don't worry, Flowey. We got this." Cecilia nodded firmly.  
  
    She believed what she said too, until the wind blew harshly, reminding her that she didn't have a coat or jacket to protect her from the cold. " I-I need to find a-" Cecilia trailed off, seeing a necklace on the ground. She picked it up and examined it. The necklace was heart-shaped and red, but it was cracked. The wind blew again, forcing Cecilia to keep walking. She stuffed the necklace into her pocket, shivering. " We need to find you a coat. If not, I don't think you'll make it." Flowey said. Cecilia nodded. " I think I can find one if we-" She stopped, catching sight of Sans and a taller skeleton with him, Papyrus. " Turn around, turn around!" Flowey whispered harshly as Cecilia quickly turned on her heel to walk away. As soon as she took a step forward, a wall of bones rose from the ground, blocking her only exit.  
  
    " Not so fast human!" Papyrus said. " Dead, dead, dead. We are sooo dead." Flowey muttered repeatedly as Cecilia slowly turned around. " Um. H-Hi." She smiled nervously, waving. Papyrus glared at her, seemingly as as amused as Sans was, who snorted lightly, shoving his hand into the pockets of his black jacket. " I'm going to enjoy this." Papyrus stated, amusement now sadistically laced in his tone. "..Fuck." Cecilia mumbled.  
  
    Several sharp bones flew her way. She yelped loudly and dodged them. One of the bones ripped the side of her shirt, grazing her skin. " Cece! Look out!" Flowey shrieked. Cecilia stumbled into the snow as a sharp bone landed close to her feet. Cecilia could feel her heart hammering in her chest, but she realized her soul wasn't glowing. Papyrus wasn't fighting her, and he didn't plan on it either. But in order to spare Papyrus, she had to fight him.  
  
    " Hm. You don't want to fight? What, are you scared?" Cecilia pushed away all of her fear as she taunted Papyrus. " Scared?" Cecilia's skin turned blue, confusing her. " What the--Wait a goddamn minute!" She failed her arms around as Papyrus lifted her into the air before slamming her onto the ground, causing the air to leave her body.  
  
    " You o-okay, Flowey?" Cecilia coughed as the flower nodded. Papyrus held Cecilia down as he walked towards her. " Why would I, The Great Papyrus, be scared of a weak human like you?" Papyrus asked. Cecilia's mouth went dry, seeing the sharp bones hovering behind him. "...Well obviously since you don't want to fight me, you're showing that you're scared of a, 'weak human'." Cecilia said. " So dead." Flowey hid in the bookbag again.  
  
    Papyrus glared down at Cecilia as she laid there, unable to move. " Fine, human. I accept your little challenge." With that, Cecilia's skin went back to its caramel color and the bones behind Papyrus disappeared. " Great! What are you thinking, Cece?!" Flowey hissed as Cecilia scrambled to her feet. " This is our only shot." She said, taking off the bookbag. Cecilia sat it next to Sans, glancing at him, before turning to face Papyrus.  
  
    " B-Be careful!" Flowey called as Cecilia's soul began to glow mint green again.  
  
 ** _[FIGHT]    [ACT]     [ITEM]  [MERCY]_  
  
 _* Check_  
 * Insult  
 * Flirt  
  
  ** _' Flirt? I'm, not good at that.'_ Cecilia mentally face-palmed.  _' Would a compliment work instead? It's not exactly the same thing.'_ She thought. " Oh my God. Did she just zone out?" Flowey mumbled as Sans chuckled. Papyrus, getting impatient, attacked. Cecilia blinked and saw the the bones flying towards her.  _' Shit! Okay, took too long!'_ Cecilia thought, managing to dodge all off the bones.  
  
 ** _[_** ** _FIGHT]    [**ACT]     [ITEM]  [MERCY]_**  
  
 ** _* Check_  
 * Insult  
  _**_ Flirt  
  
    **" Wow, you put a lot of work into these attacks." Cecilia breathed out, barely dodging a bone. She felt her hand go numb as she rolled in the snow to avoid another attack. " I see why they call you The Great Papyrus." She winked, smiling.  _' Yup. That's flirting. Wow that's very embarrassing.'_ Cecilia blushed along with Papyrus before he attacked again. " Tch." A bone flew up from the ground, cutting her arm. " God dammit, son of a-" Cecilia slapped her hand over her arm and bit her tongue. She felt weird when cursing around Papyrus and she didn't know why.  
  
    Before she could speak, a white flash covered her vision and a sharp pain went through her head. " Ngh!" She closed her eyes tightly and saw Papyrus, but not the one she was fighting now. This one was different, kinder.  _' What?'_ Cecilia was confused now. Did she know Papyrus before? Was was he so different? " CECE!" Flowey yelled, making Cecilia's eyes snap open. " What?" She realized that her body was getting heavy again. " Papyrus! You're better than this! You don't have to kill me to prove how great you are!" Cecilia quickly said. She looked him in the eyes and he hesitated.  
  
    " The Great Papyrus shouldn't prove himself to anyone, right?" Cecilia's tone was softer this time.  
  
 ** _[FIGHT]    [ ACT]     [ ITEM]  [**MERCY]_**  
  
  _ ******_ **Spare**  
 *Flee  
  
    She spared Papyrus. " I can help you, Papyrus. I'm not an enemy, I'm a friend." She said. Papyrus and Cecilia stared at each other. Papyrus lifted Cecilia up and slammed her to the ground, sending sharp bones right after. Cecilia quickly rolled out of the way, but a bone still cut her leg. " Shhh-Sugar honey iced tea!" She hissed, grabbing her leg.  _' Something isn't right here. It's different.'_ Cecilia thought.  
  
     Sans glared at her. She was getting to Papyrus. He wouldn't kill her now. " Cece! Stop zoning out!" Flowey yelled. Cecilia was brought back to reality by Papyrus wrapping his hand tightly around her neck and lifting her up. She gagged as her wind pipe was cut off, scratching at his red glove.  _' Do it! Snap her neck! Kill her!'_ Sans thought. Papyrus glared at Cecilia as she stared back at him, trying to get oxygen into her body. Papyrus would be lying if he said that Cecilia didn't look familiar to him at least. He couldn't remember who she was, but knew that if he killed her, he would never forgive himself. Papyrus look away and let Cecilia go. By then, she had already passed out.  
  
    Sans groaned quietly.  _' Great.'_ He thought. "...Does she look familiar to you, brother?" Papyrus asked Sans. Flowey glanced at Sans as he stared at Cecilia. "...She seems a bit familiar." Sans glanced at his brother. Papyrus picked up Cecilia and began to walk. " Grab the flower." He said, walking past Sans. Flowey watched Cecilia's limp body get carried away by Papyrus as Sans picked up the bookbag and followed. " Why'd ya tell her your name was Flowey, Asriel?" Sans glared down at the flower. " S-She doesn't remember us. I didn't want to force memories on her." Flowey said. Sans scoffed, but didn't say anything else.  
  
    Papyrus walked into the house he and Sans owned and laid Cecilia on the couch. Sans walked inside and closed the door behind him as Papyrus went upstairs. He carelessly threw the bookbag to the ground, causing some dirt to spill out. " You remember her, don't you?" Flowey asked Sans. " So what if I do? Things are different. She's the last soul we need to break the barrier and make the humans pay for trapping us down here." Sans seethed, causing Flowey to shrink back into the bookbag. " And who knows? She might know where her little 'bestie' is." Sans glared at Cecilia as Papyrus came downstairs with a blanket and some bandages.  
  


**_Cecilia's P.O.V_ **

  


  
Darkness. I was surrounded by darkness.  _' Did Papyrus kill me?'_ I thought. I couldn't see my body, it felt like I was just a spirit. There was a flash of white and then I was looking directly at myself, sleeping.  _' What the Hell?!'_ I stared down at myself until a loud bang snapped me out of my trance. I watched my auburn eyes snap open. I watched myself hop out of bed and followed myself downstairs as the banging got louder. I looked around the house.  _' Was this mine? Before I woke up underground?'_ I thought. " Cece!" I looked at Papyrus as he hugged me.  _' He looks so different..'_  I thought, watching him pick me up and spin me around. " Papyrus! Why are you here so early?" I asked, laughing. " Because it is your birthday, of course!" Papyrus answered.  _' I was friends with Papyrus. Before I fell it was my birthday?! What is happening?'_ I thought, watching myself with Papyrus. " I tried to stop him. He was too excited." Sans said, walking inside.  _' That's Sans?! They look completely different! Less dangerous, different clothes! No sharp teeth!'_ I thought.

    " It's like, 6 a.m.! Papyrus please put me down." I laughed, trying to push myself away. " Well, he wanted to come at midnight." Sans chuckled as Papyrus sat me down. " Well Frisk won't be here with everyone else until the early afternoon." I said.  _' Frisk? Frisk. Why does that sound so familiar?'_ I thought. " I can make spaghetti while we wait!" Papyrus ran into the kitchen. " Remember that the container on the table is salt! The sugar is on top of the fridge!" Cecilia called. A while flash covered the scene again.

    " Frisk! Come here!" A new scene showed, and I was at a playground.  _' So, the monsters aren't underground? if this happened before I fell, I must've been out for a long time.'_ I thought. I saw familiar brown eyes staring at myself as we both sat on the swings.  _' Frisk...'_ I thought. They had on a blue T-shirt with a white hoodie and faded dark jeans. Their brown hair was also cut short. " About the whole Underground thing. I understand why you want to help everyone, but do you think Flowey can change?" I asked Frisk.  _'....Flowey? What?'_ I thought. " Yes! Anyone can change!" Frisk signed.  _' I know sign language. Cool.'_ I thought. I watched myself sigh and nod. " Okay, Frisk. Just. be careful, I'm a bit nervous." I said. " You have nothing to worry about, Cece. I won't let anything happen to my best friend." Frisk signed, smiling at me. I smiled and hugged them.  _' Best friends?'_ I thought, watching the scene before everything went black again.

_**Third Person** _

  


    Cecilia felt like she was falling, but she couldn't see anything. " I-I don't think killing her will change anything!" Cecilia heard Flowey's voice. " It'll get us to the surface.". " But you'll still feel the way you do now-". " And what's what?" Sans challenged. " B-Bitter and angry." Flowey said. Sans scoffed, standing over Cecilia. " It's not her fault, Sans.". " She defended Frisk." Sans hissed.  _' There goes Frisk again. I defended them? They did something bad? Aren't they, but--'_ Cecilia cut off her thoughts, trying to pretend she still asleep. " Sans-". " Someone will kill her." Sans cut Flowey off. " And if no one does, I will." Sans said. Once Cecilia heard Sans go upstairs and his footsteps fade away, she opened her eyes.

    Cecilia sat up and groaned slightly, rubbing her neck. She realized that her side, arm and leg was bandaged and there was a blanket over her. " Cece!" Flowey called. Cecilia crawled to the edge of the couch and smiled at Flowey. " I'm glad you're okay." She said. " I should be saying that." Flowey sighed at Cecilia looked around. " Papyrus spared you and brought you here. Him and Sans are upstairs." Flowey explained as Cecilia stood up and stretched. " Flowey," Cecilia sighed, deciding not to address the topic of Flowey possibly being evil. She back back down. " Who's Frisk?" She asked. " F-Frisk?" Flowey's eyes darted towards Sans' room. " D-Don't be so loud-". " Why not?" Cecilia followed Flowey's eyes to the door. " I had a dream about Frisk, and apparently, we were very close." She said.

    Flowey didn't want Sans to hurt Cecilia. " J-Just keep your voice down." Flowey whispered. " Frisk isn't a person we should be talking about. T-They aren't exactly liked around here." Flowey said quietly. " But in my dream there were no signs that Frisk was disliked." Cecilia said. " Keep your voice down!". " Why?" She asked. " Because I might hear you." Cecilia glanced back to see Sans glaring at her. " You remember Frisk, don't you? Where are they?" Sans grabbed Cecilia's shoulders, roughly turning her around. " N-No! I don't remember!" She said quickly. " Tch. I don't believe you." He growled. " Wait! She's telling the truth, Sans!" Flowey said. " Stay out of this, weed." Sans glared at Flowey before looking back at Cecilia.

    " I really don't remember." She flinched as Sans dug his bony fingers into her shoulders. He glared at her before letting her go. " If you're protecting that brat, you're gonna regret it." He threatened. Cecilia slowly nodded, staring at him. " Sans? Is the human awake?" Papyrus asked. "...Yeah. She's up." Sans answered. Him and Cecilia never broke eye contact. Cecilia's never felt so confused. She felt like she knew so much about Sans, she just, couldn't remember. She was pulled out of her thought when she was pulled to her feet by Papyrus. She looked up at him, shifting slightly under his gaze. "...How do you feel?" He asked. " I, feel fine." Cecilia answered. " Who are you?" Papyrus' grip on her got a bit tighter as he asked this.

    "..Um, my name is Cecilia. I don't know how I got here, everything is a blur." She said, hoping Papyrus would believe her. " Then you must have hit your head when you fell." Papyrus mumbled. " I-I'm trying to get home-". " To a home you don't remember? That's far from smart, human." Papyrus said. " I--" Cecilia opened her mouth to argue, but closed it immediately. " I, just, hoped I would remember if I at least got back to the surface." Cecilia mumbled, realizing that Papyrus was right. Papyrus himself felt conflicted. He knew for sure that he wasn't going to kill Cecilia, but he wasn't up for helping her get past Undyne.

    "...Snowdin is your safe haven." Papyrus finally said. Cecilia raised an eyebrow, making Sans roll his eyes. " That means, you're welcome to stay here and you're always welcome. We just ain't helpin' ya past Undyne if ya plan to keep going." Sans said. Cecilia glanced at Flowey before nodding and smiling. " Thank you." She said. Papyrus looked away as Sans scoffed slightly. " Whatever." He mumbled, leaving the house.

    Cecilia was left with Papyrus who still refused to make eye with er, but she was determined to find out some information about the Underground. " Papyrus, who's Undyne?"


End file.
